


Unexpecting: Sensitivity

by Spooks_on_Parade



Series: Baby on Board [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missing Scene, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Spooning, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: This takes place directly after Chapter 7 of Unexpecting.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Baby on Board [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577125
Comments: 24
Kudos: 233





	Unexpecting: Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> You asked for it, you got it. I've never been pregnant before and I've never written pregnant sex before, but I tried.

"So, I have some news..." Hades started as he sauntered into the master bedroom, waking Persephone from her nap. "Hephaestus says he'll be able to get a crib to us in about three days... Until then," his voice lowered suggestively as he crawled onto the bed, "how badly are you wanting to try to move up that due date?"

Persephone blearily peeked her eyes open and tried to make sense of what her husband was saying. Between being asleep and having "baby brain" words were hard. "Mmmwhat? Wait... What happened to the crib you were building?" she mewled, sleep still evident in her voice as she watched him peel his t-shirt over his head.

"Let's not talk about that... Let's talk about you and how divinely gorgeous you are," he redirected as he crept over her to nuzzle her jaw and ear. "You look positively _delectable_ ," he said, nipping at her earlobe.

She squeaked, her bare shoulder leaping up to protect herself from his attentions. "Hades!—" 

"So sensitive..."

She giggled, peering up at him from between her lowered eyelashes, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

" _Me?_ Nothing at all," he rumbled, mouthing his way down from her shoulder to her elbow, "but I know what's getting into _you_." He nipped at her again, causing a tinkling laugh to bubble up from his wife.

"You scoundrel," she teased as she hoisted herself up against the many pillows stacked behind her.

"For you? Always," he grinned mischievously at her from beneath his fallen fringe, waggling his eyebrows as he backed away. He quickly slid from the foot of the bed and grabbed the bottom edge of the sheet with a flourish before ducking under it. 

"What changed your mind?" She asked, smirking as the Hades-sized lump moved toward her. "You seemed so against it when Eileithyia brought it up..."

He slithered up the mattress, nudging apart her legs with tender kisses and nibbles as he went, starting with her ankles. "Call it a change of heart," he replied, never breaking contact with her thrill-prickled skin. Fates, she was so sensitive these days! He could actually feel the way she shivered beneath his lips and tongue as he reached her voluptuous thighs and a wide grin split across his face — she had worn nothing to bed.

"Begging the queen's pardon," he apologized low in his throat as his large hands fastened around her widened hips, "but I need to make an adjustment." With no other warning, he yanked her bottom out from under her and a surprised "eep!" squeaked above him. He quickly flipped the covers off of his mussed head and made sure she was okay in the new position he had thrown her into, before swiping one of her pillows and disappearing back beneath the sheet. "Think we can get this under you?" he asked, referring to the pillow he'd stolen.

"Ye-yeah, you may have to help me..." she told him, the struggle already evident in her voice as she tried to raise herself. She felt like a flipped turtle.

Hades was already prepared to assist, one large hand positioned at the base of Persephone's spine. Together they carefully lifted her plump backside just enough to wedge the cushion under her before lowering her back down. With his hand still tucked beneath her, he planted a slow, lingering kiss to the underside of her belly, then another, and another, inching his way up and over her domed abdomen with his lips. The sheet slipped from his head, crackling with static, as he neared her heavy, succulent breasts, even larger now from her pregnancy, when he suddenly hit a wall — a soft wall made up of two tiny pink hands, but a wall nonetheless.

"No," was all she said, her eyes laughing though at his wispy, fly-away hair.

Confusion hijacked Hades' brain at her denial. "But... But I thought—"

"I'm sorry, my love, but the boobs are off limits. They... hurt," she explained, her gaze casting to the side with guilt.

Ah. He pressed his lips to the twin pads of her thumbs. "My apologies, Sweetness," he offered. "In that case, let's work on taking your mind off the hurt for a bit, shall we?" He placed another tender kiss to the crown of her stomach and retreated back below the covers.

Persephone gasped above him, her hands rushing to grip the pillow behind her head, when she felt his hot breath and tongue tease along her sensitive folds. Each brush of skin had her squirming with anticipation as her lust seeped from her body and every little touch sent waves of pleasured shivers straight down her spine to her core.

His slithering tongue flickered over his wife's glistening bud, pulling a delightfully needy sound from her lungs. Hades groaned, eyes rolling into his skull as he fastened his lips against her hot flesh and pressed into her, her flavour coating his taste buds like a decadent ambrosia. Gods, he had missed this. He hummed again as he indulged himself, enjoying the feel of her legs squeezing around him while he kneaded the fullness of her thighs in his hands. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth, loving the way her soft mewls of pleasure filled the air and the way her silky walls massaged his long tongue.

"Oh, Hades! You- you feel so good! Don't stop!" she keened, riding the building waves that tingled through her body. It had been so long and she was so sensitive and, gods, she just wished she could reach him — twist her fingers in his hair and move against him the way she could before. All of her emotions welled up inside her, bubbling to the surface like a geyser about to erupt as her orgasm tumbled over her, and she sobbed.

His head shot up at the sound, throwing the sheets away from himself as he scrambled up beside her in worry. He melted in relief when he met her eyes — she was laughing. Tears clung to her eyelashes like dewdrops and spilled down her face, but she was smiling. 

"Alright, Sweetness?" he breathed, touching his forehead to hers as she tried to get herself under control.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled and rubbed the wet tracks from her cheeks with her palms, happiness evident in her trembling voice. "I can't help it. I just have so many feelings," she laughed again as she lifted the rumpled sheet corner to wipe the slick from her husband's chin. "You probably think I'm crazy, huh? Silly, crying all the time for no reason... I think you would be right."

Hades chuckled and delicately wrapped his fingers around her wrist, drawing her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Then we're in good company, because I know _I'm_ crazy... I'm crazy about a little pink goddess with flowers in her hair and so many feelings she can't contain them all."

Persephone blushed, aforementioned flowers blooming wildly across her crown and tumbling around her like confetti.

"I love you," he grinned, nuzzling along her jaw.

"I love you too," she answered, tipping her head back for him with a smile as another tear slipped from the corner of her eye. 

"Would you like to stop here? Get some rest? Some water? Anything?"

"I would like to make love with my husband," she purred, cradling his head in her small hands as he continued to skim his nose and lips across her petal-soft skin.

"As you wish," he husked before latching his opened mouth to her neck in a gentle, suckling kiss.

Persephone sighed, her fingers finally threading through Hades' hair the way she loved to do, and arched into him the best she could — she really missed being able to move around easily. 

"How would you like to have me tonight?" he asked, his voice a low rasp as he slowly mouthed his way up the column of her neck to her ear. 

She considered it for a moment, shivering as his warm lips closed over her earlobe — being on her back was becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she lay there and she was really too tired to ride... She just wanted to be close to him and that really only left one option. "Can you... hold me? On our sides?"

"Of course," he murmured, "I would love to." One of his large hands traced reverently around her swollen belly, cradling it for her as she rolled over. "My beautiful wife," he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before drawing her backwards into his chest. "Magnificent Queen," his hand dragged over her stomach, reluctantly leaving her to push the elastic waistband of his track pants down past his knees before kicking them off entirely. "Wonderful mother of my child," he buried his nose into her floral hair, breathing her in as his arousal bumped needily against her slick folds. "You're the most amazing woman, Persephone," his breath studdered over the back of her neck as his hips rocked back and forth against her, coating himself with her bliss.

"Hades..." she choked wetly, already feeling the rise of another climax, "I love you so much."

"I love you," he said in a garbled hiss as he slipped inside her, thrusting gently as he filled her. Fuck, she was so tight — even more so than usual — or maybe it was him? or maybe both of them? After so many weeks of holding back, it had only taken until he had hilted himself fully within her quivering sheath for her to clamp around him. 

With gritted teeth, he held perfectly still as her eager, writhing body milked his engorged length. It took every ounce of his fragile willpower to not pound into her as she squeezed him, his breath becoming ragged with shaky restraint. He swallowed thickly as her pulsating grip eventually began to relax and he felt it was safe to move again. Slowly, he pistoned back and forth within her burning, wet heat. "Fffuck, Persephone," he growled into the space behind her ear as he pulled her closer. How he had gone these past few weeks without being with her, he had no idea, because this is what Elysium must feel like.

They rolled against each other, savouring the brush and tug of skin on skin as breathless gasps and soft grunts danced in the chilly air around them. The build up was slow and steady as fingertips raked over flushed, velvety hips and arms and thighs and wherever they could touch each other without disrupting their smoldering rhythm. Then Hades felt a kick against his palm as it smoothed over his wife's belly and he froze.

"Please don't stop," Persephone whispered desperately, still trying to continue their sway. "I need you to keep going," she begged, "I need to feel you come with me."

He smiled, panting against her shoulder. "You're not worried about the baby?" he asked, barely moving his hips once again just because she'd asked.

"No~," she sighed, urging him deeper with her hands. "Baby is fine. What I'm worried about right now is how much I need you. There may not be many opportunities later."

He actually hadn't considered that and frowned at the thought. "Then I suppose I have been a fool and a coward for waiting this long," he admitted, finally filling her the way she wanted, "I promise to take advantage of this last little while that we have alone together. Whenever, wherever you want."

"Any time? Any place?" she reiterated playfully, her voice hitching as Hades' fingers slid down to massage her sensitive bud.

"Any when, any where," he confirmed, his tone low and deep. 

"What if you're in a meeting?" her breathy lilt pitched higher.

"I'll walk out," he husked, aware of an unmistakable pressure coiling tight inside him.

"What if you're sentencing?" She could feel the crescendo of pleasure crackle down her spine.

"They're not going anywhere." He couldn't hold it.

"What if we're out at a restaurant? Or we have company?" Oh, she was so close now!

"Persephone, I will make love to you in front of the entire world and everyone in it if that's what you desire of me. Ah!" his words rushed out with a shout as he came, his whole body shivering as thick ropes of liquid heat gushed from him into her quivering channel.

She cried out as she chased him, her own release snapping through her like a thrumming bowstring. She curled forward over her belly, riding out the buzzing currents until she felt like a puddle of contented warmth and a calm smile drifted across her lips. "Would you really?"

"Hmm?" his brain was fuzzy, like it was stuffed with cotton and static. Did she... make... words?

"Would you make love to me in front of the whole world?" she asked again, tucking herself further into his embrace so that there wasn't a hair's breadth between them.

"Everyday," he slurred, lazily wrapping himself around her. He was vaguely aware of a bizarre swirling movement against his forearm as exhaustion washed over him and hummed when he realized what it was — their baby was apparently wide awake now and feeling acrobatic.

"I don't think it will be necessary—," Persephone grinned, settling her hand over his at the front of her belly. "—but it's an interesting thought," she cooed as she felt Hades' breath even out behind her. She snuggled in once more before also succumbing to the gentle pull of sleep.


End file.
